


Trigonometry

by SandyMinbrook



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Oneshot, Trigonometry, highschool, its really just bill distracting dipper during class, just quick and sweet, theres really nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyMinbrook/pseuds/SandyMinbrook
Summary: Dipper almost got convinced trigonometry was going to be boring. Almost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little writing exercise, enjoy!

He took back ever being excited about trigonometry. It was hell.

Dipper Pines read forward into the textbook simply because he literally couldn’t hear or understand anything the teacher was saying. The poor old woman talked like she had pebbles in her mouth and he couldn’t really blame her but it just wasn’t worth it trying to concentrate anymore.

He finished the given exercise despite having some trouble with using the chapped and splintering wooden ruler the school provided and found himself with nothing to do. His pen automatically started making small triangles all over the boarders of his notebook’s page. Some straight, some right, some completely random. One or two came out as squares or diamonds on accident, but finally he got the perfect looking triangle.

Movement higher up on his page caught Dipper’s eye and he looked over just to see that words were appearing on his paper. It was as if someone was standing behind him and writing over his shoulder in careful black cursive.

_Hello, how’s boring human school treating you?_

He struggled reading it for a moment purely from it being so fancy but once he got it, he didn’t know what to make of the astonishingly casual message from an invisible source.

_Must be really boring._

Appeared on the page.

 Dipper stared at his paper in confusion and slight fear until his brain finally connected the dots (the dots being him drawing the perfect triangle; his conversation partner using the word ‘human’) and grabbed his pen.

_Bill?_

He scribbled down in blue ink with hesitation.

_The one and only. But I’m pretty sure there’s a lot of flesh bags out there called ‘Bill’._

Trigonometry was about to get really, _really_ interesting.


End file.
